Rainbow Dash vs Fidget Spinners
by Kickstore
Summary: When no pony pays any attention to Rainbow Dash instead of fidget spinners, Rainbow Dash has to find a way to be more distracting than a toy.


Rainbow Dash is doing the sonic rainboom again to impress her fans. She flies up in the sky. Then aims down as a circular rainbow extended of of her. She lands back on ground.

"So was that great or what?", Rainbow Dash braged.

There was no response.

"Uhh hello? Did you not see me do the SONIC RAINBOOM?"

No response again. The fans are too busy spinning their fidget spinners.

"Ohh sorry. Did you say something?", ask Scootaloo.

"Say something? I just did the sonic rainboom and you missed it!"

"Oh ok. Must be cool."

Rainbow Dash flys away by annoyance.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash!", Scootaloo called.

"Yeah!"

"Do you want to join our fan club?"

"Well Scootaloo, I don't think it's fair for a Rainbow Dash to join the Rainbow Dash Fan Club."

"Oh that's ok, we renamed the club."

"What?"

"Yeah, we figure your flying style is growing out of us."

"Well, what fan club could be possibly more cooler than mine?"

"Well we renamed it to..."

 _Later in the treehouse,_

"The Fidget Spinner Fan Club!"

"What?!"

"That's right!", a fan said, "We now focus on fidget spinners."

"Here, try one.", offered Scootaloo.

She gives Rainbow Dash a spinner as the other fans start spinning. Rainbow spins the spinner while the others are smiling.

"Oh wow, this is so fun.", Rainbow Dash says sarcastically.

"I know, right?", says Scootaloo.

"If you fans decided to abandoned my popularity for a stupid plastic toy-"

"Actually it also comes in gold.", a fan said.

"I don't care! I'm out of here!"

Rainbow Dash drops her spinner as she flys out of the treehouse. She decides to visit the Wonderbolts Academy. She sees Spitfire training a buch of students.

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash.", Spitfire greeted.

"Hey Spitfire, how's training future Wonderbolts comming along?"

"You mean future spinners?"

"What?"

"That's right. We renamed Wonderbolts Academy to Fidger Spinners Academy. No more Wonderbolts, we are now training ponies who like to spin spinners.. Would you like to join us? Your Wonderbolts credit does not count since it's now about fidget spinners, so we have to take you back to first grade."

Rainbow Dash screams as she flew off. She breaks inside Twilight's castle. She tells Twilight about how Fidget Spinners took over her fan club and the Wonderbolts Academy.

"And then Spitfire renames the school and now teaches how to spin fidget spiners."

"Uh-huh."

"She treated like this stupid toy is more important."

"That's interesting."

"Did the fans not notice my awesome rainboom instead of the fact that fidget spinners spin?"

"I feel the same way."

"And how-"

"That's really horrible."

"I did not even finish my sentence."

"That's really nice."

Twilight is too distracted spinning her spinner. Rainbow Dash takes away her spinner.

"Hey!"

"Now will you listen to me?"

"Rainbow Dash, I would rather be spinning that small toy rather then listening to you!"

Twilight takes back her spinner.

"Which is so much fun!"

"Hey guys, what's up?", Spike's voice ask.

Spike shows up with his spinner.

"Spike! Not you too!"

"Is there something wrong?", Starlight's voice ask.

Starlight shows up with her spinner. Rainbow Dash screams loudly as she takes off leaving the castle.

"What's up with her?", Spike asks.

"She probaly does not have a spinner.", Starlight assumed.

Twilight, Spike, and Starlight's head nod as they all agree.

She flew to Sweet Aple Acres as she sees Applejack kicking a tree.

"Applejack! You got to help me!"

"No can do, Sugarcube! I'm way too bust collecting spinners."

"You mean apples?"

"Nope!"

Spinners fell down in the baskets that surrounds the tree. Applejack's cutie mark revel to be a fidget spinner.

"Our family decides we change our name from apple to spinners. My names not Applejack anymore, it's now Spinnerjack."

Rainbow Dash screams as she flew arround Ponyville.

Rarity now only sells dresses that are only made of spinners, Fluttershy now only takes care of spinners with drawn faces on them which is creepy, and Pinkie switch from party canon to spinner cannon.

After visting her friends, Rainbow Dash breaks into her parents' house. She sees her a spinner spinning on a table in front of her parents.

"Go Go Go!", the parents screamed.

The spinner stop.

"You did it! It's a world record!", Bow sceamed.

The parents notice Rainbow Dash.

"Oh hey Rainbow", Windy greets,"we decided to disown you."

"What? Why?"

"Well", Bow says, "you have always been a spoiled brat to us by not appreciating our cheering for you so we replaced you with this spinner. His name is Spinner and he is our son."

Rainbow's face show confusion.

"We are celebrating Spinner's world record at Sugarcube Corner. Want to come?", Mindy asks.

Rainbow Dash screams even more and then leaves. She can't take it anymore, everypony rather spend time looking at a spinner then looking at her. She feels like she need to do something about this.

 _Later that night,_

Rainbow dreses like a ninja as she steals everpony's spinners throughout the night. She chops down all the fidget spinner trees at Sweet Spinner Arces. She hid all the spinners in her house.

 _The next morning,_

Rainbow Dash is sleeping in her house until she was interrupted by Pinkie's screaming.

"Rainbow Dash! Come with me, something terrible has happen!"

She follows Pinkie to Twilight's library. The Mane Six are all surronding the Cutie Map. They sit in their chairs representing their cutie mark.

"Girls, we need to solve this problem.", stated Twilight.

"Twilight, what is going on?", asks Rainbow Dash.

"Somepony has commited a terrible act!", Spinnerjack yelled.

"All the fidget spinners are stolen!", Twilight exclaimed.

Twilight placed a golden spinner on the center of the map.

"But they did not steal this spinner.", Twilight points out.

The spinner glows as the Mane Six bows down except Rainbow Dash.

"Oh mighty Spinner God", Twilight says, "tells us of your power of who stole your children."

The spinner floats and then flys on top of Rainbow Dash's head. The spinner then floats back on Twilight's hoof.

"She must be sacrificed to the Spinner Gods!", Fluttershy yells.

"What?", Rainbow Dash asks.

 _Later,_

Rainbow Dash is tied up to an old apple tree as a circle of fire surrounds the tree. Everypony is in front of the tree with angry looks. Bow starts crying in Windy's lap as he mourns for his "son".

"You should be ashamed of yourself young lady!", Windy yells.

Everypony starts throwing stuff at Rainbow Dash. They throw Rainbow Dash dolls, Wonderbolts T-shirts, Rainbow Dash fan fictions, Rainbow Dash pictures, Rainbow Dash books, and everything else that has something to do with Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow can't take it anymore then she has an idea.

"Stop!", she yelled.

Everypony stops.

"I'll bring your spinners back, on one condition."

 _The Next Week,_

Rainbow Dash is doing trick shots with her new spinner. But it's not just any spinner. It's the new Rainbow Dash fidget spinner that is now available in The Spinner store.

Rainbow Dash made a contract deal with the Fidget Spinner God as they agree to make Rainbow Dash spinners. She figure the only way to be popular again is to put yourself on an already popular toy.

Rainbow Dash notices nopony is playing with the Rainbow Dash fidget spinner.

"Scootaloo, why is nopony playing with my new fidget spinner?"

"Haven't you heard? There's a new and more popular fidget spinner."

"What could be more popular than me?"

"The new fidget spinner fidget spinner."

Scootaloo shows a spinner with pictures of other spinners painted on the spinner.

Rainbow Dash flys up in the sky as she screams some more.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, it took me a long time to make. Let me know what you think of it. And maybe I'll write a sequel!**

 **Rainbow Dash: No!**

 **Just kiddding! Jezz, Rainbow can't take a joke.**


End file.
